¡Lo que Piensa él en Verdad!
Lo que Piensa él en Verdad! (What He Thinks About Us! en Estados Unidos) es una canción interpretada por Darwin en el episodio "Las Palabras". Letra |-| Letra en Español = Darwin: Desde que era muy pequeño. Darwin: Mi lengua controle. Darwin: Nunca díje lo que estaba yo pensando en realidad. Darwin: Mis pensamientos de bebé no podía decir. Darwin: Lo que siento y pienso de cada niño y niña. Todos: De cada niño y niña! Todos: Nos dirá lo que piensa él en verdad! Todos: Nos dirá como nos ve! Todos: Nos dirá lo que piensa él en verdad! Todos: Algo nuevo nos dirá! Darwin: ¡Sí! Darwin: Masami es buena onda más te quieren sólo por tu lana! Todos: Te querémos sólo por tu lana! Darwin: Jamie mala onda es... media vaca y media res! Todos: Es media vaca y media res! Darwin: Carrie creo que es única, pero es una emo más y ya! Banana Joe: ¡Es una emo más y ya! Darwin: Joe, tus chistes malos son y cantas como un perro rabiosooooo! |-| Letra en Castellano = Darwin: Desde que era un pececillo. Darwin: Siempre me calle. Darwin: No mostré mis sentimientos y eso ya no puede ser. Darwin: Jamás conté a los demás que pensaba yo. Darwin: Ahora lo diré, no aguanto más, así sabrán quien soy. Todos: Su opinión dará! Todos: Sobre los demás! Todos: Hay que escuchar! Todos: Quien sabe qué dirá! Todos: Que pensará! Darwin: ¡Sí! Darwin: Masami es popular igual, pero su dinero es lo que quiero! Todos: Su dinero es lo que quiero! Darwin: Jamie muy borrica es, troglodita y vaca a la vez! Todos: Jamie una mezcla es! Darwin: Carrie cree que es la mejor, sólo es una friki si señor! Banana Joe: ¡Una friki si señor! Darwin: Joe con sus bromas perderá, peor será si va a cantaaaaar! |-| Letra en Ingles = Darwin: Ever since I was a young fish. Darwin: I always held my tongue. Darwin: Never spoke the words I felt inside and now my time has come. Darwin: I'd push my feelings deep deep down, now I'll tell the world. Darwin: Exactly what I think and feel about every boy and girl. Todos: Every boy and girl! Todos: Gonna tell us what he thinks about us! Todos: Gonna tell us what to do! Todos: Gonna tell us what he thinks about us! Todos: Gonna show us something new! Darwin: Stop! Darwin: Masami's popular and funny, but your friends just like you for your money. Todos: We only like you for your money! Darwin: Jamie's rude and impolite, because she's half cow half troglodyte! Todos: She's half-cow half-troglodyte! Darwin: Carrie thinks her style's unique, but she's just one more emo freak! Banana Joe: She's just one more emo freak! Darwin: Joe, your jokes are lame, and lazy and you sing just like a dog with rabieeeees! Videos La Cancion de Darwin (Latino) El asombroso mundo de Gumball Canción de Darwin (Castellano) The Amazing World of Gumball - The Words (Preview) Clip 1 Ver También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Darwin